The Substitute
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: "Good to see you're all alert and ready. I am your new substitute, Hatake Kakashi. You may refer to me as 'Mr. Hatake' or 'Kakashi-sensei.' Never, under any circumstance, may you simply call me 'Kakashi'. I will be teaching your Anatomy class until your regular teacher, Iruka, is feeling well enough to come back. Now, any questions?" AU; Teacher!Kakashi/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Naruto fell into his seat lazily, looking over at his best friend, Sasuke. "Know anything about the new sub?" he asked.

"No. But he's even later than you. Ch. At least he knows how to make a good first impression," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"I heard he's gorgeous," their other friend, Sakura, said as she turned around in her seat to face them. "And apparently he and Mr. Might are something of rivals."

"Wait. You mean someone actually takes Guy seriously enough to be his 'rival'?" Tenten turned and asked amusedly.

Rock Lee then invited himself into the conversation and said in a voice most would consider loud enough to be yelling, "Guy-sensei is a very serious man! He understands the youth!"

"Guy? Serious? Understanding?" a new, deep voice inquired, chuckling lightly. All heads immediately snapped to the front of the room where a man with gravity-defying silver hair and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. "Ah. Good to see you're all alert and ready. I am your new substitute, Hatake Kakashi. You may refer to me as 'Mr. Hatake' or 'Kakashi-sensei.' Never, under any circumstance, may you simply call me 'Kakashi'. I will be teaching your Anatomy class until your regular teacher, Iruka, is feeling well enough to come back. Now, any questions?" Kakashi finished, looking around expectantly at his new students.

All of the kids stayed silent for a moment, until Sakura raised her hand and asked, "Do you know Iruka-sensei personally? Judging by your lack of formality in addressing him, I was just wondering."

"Yes, I do. I have known him for quite a while now. And you are?"

"Haruno Sakura. If you don't mid me asking, Mr. Hatake, how do you know him? He seemed like he didn't really get out that much."

Kakashi sighed, as if he hadn't been planning on sharing this particular bit of information with his new class. "Iruka is my ex-fiancée. It didn't work out."

Every student had a different reaction to this revelation. Sakura herself let her mouth fall open in surprise, along with several other of her classmates. Naruto was just as shocked, mainly at the fact that both he and Iruka were gay. Sasuke clearly just didn't give a fuck, as per usual. The same went for Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru. Lee whispered something about not only the youth being… active to Neji, who whispered something back about just how 'active' and 'youthful' the two of them would be later at Neji's place, which caused Lee to blush madly in return.

Sakura, of course, wasn't quite finished butting into her new teacher's personal life just yet, and asked, "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed again, heavier this time. "There was an argument, an affair, another argument… It's really none of your business. Now, even though you're obviously all here, I'm going to take attendance." He grabbed a clipboard from his messenger bag and started reading off the names. "Aburame Shino."

"Here," Shino's deep and kinda creepy af voice came from his seat beside Kiba in the back of the room.

"Akimichi Choji."

"Present."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Here."

"Gaara."

"Here," Gaara said, sounding like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm here," Neji responded, momentarily pausing his embarrassing and considerably sexual pick-up lines sent Lee's way.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"H-here," Hinata stumbled out nervously.

"Temari."

"Right here."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Present," came the sound of Shikamaru's bored and clearly uninterested voice.

"Inuzaka Kiba."

"Here!"

"Tenten."

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here. Unfortunately."

"Ah, there's always the one that openly wishes they weren't here. Yamanaka Ino?"

"Over here!"

"Rock Lee."

"Present!" Lee yelled in response, a little too eager that he finally had a reason to block out Neji telling him about all the things he could be doing to him right then, if only for a moment.

"And… Uzumaki Naruto?"

"…here," Naruto said, unusually quiet. Normally when the teachers took attendance, he would loudly proclaim his existence and be proud of it. Sasuke noticed this and, when Kakashi turned around to fish something out of his bag, leaned over to Naruto to say,

"You seem off. What's wrong?"

"Um, n-nothing. I'm fine."

"Naruto, if you're-"

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto suddenly cut him off, quickly turning around to face the whiteboard Kakashi was now writing on.

/\/\/\/\/\

When the bell rang, signaling both the end of class and the end of the school day, everyone stood up and began packing up all of their belongings, heading toward the door.

"Naruto, would you stay for a moment?" Kakashi's voice startled the Uzumaki, almost causing him to drop his books.

"U-uh, yeah. Of course, Kakashi-sensei," he said awkwardly.

"I'll wait for you by your locker, Naruto," Sasuke said, silently pitying him for having been asked to stay behind with Kakashi. The man seemed a little… odd. Nonetheless, he grabbed his backpack and sauntered out of the classroom, being the last one out.

_'__Great,' _Naruto thought. '_Now we're alone.'_

"Yes, sensei?" he asked once he'd gotten to the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"Naruto, you seemed exceptionally distracted during class. You obviously weren't paying attention, and you were the only one to not participate. No seriously, every single other person answered a question. I'm pretty sure at one point you were actually drooling. Were you sleeping in my class, Naruto?" Kakashi explained, looking at the younger boy with slight concern showing in his one visible eye.

"N-no, I wasn't distracted or anything! I was just, um… I have a severe illness that causes me to involuntarily salivate. Sometimes, I don't even notice and Sasuke has to wipe it off for me! But, um… I'm fine. No need to worry, sensei," Naruto rushed out nervously, desperate to let out anything but the truth.

"Naruto, how old are you?"

"Almost 18."

"Do you plan on going to college next year?"

"Um, yeah, if I get accepted."

"What do you want out of life when you're older? What do you plan to do occupationally?"

"I really don't know yet, sensei. But that's still a while away."

"Well, Naruto. You need to get your shit together if you want to anything at all when you're older. I hope you pay better attention during your other classes, otherwise you may not be going to college next year and there goes step one of your future. Please stay attentive in my next class, Naruto. You may go now, I know your friend is waiting for you."

"Okay, I will be, sensei. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto said, so glad that awkward as hell conversation was over and that he could finally leave. He stepped outside and made his way to his locker, finding Sasuke leaning against it looking like he wanted to murder everyone around him just for making so much noise. Which he probably did.

"How'd it go?" he asked when he saw Naruto come up beside him, moving over so the blonde could open his locker.

"He told me I need to pay better attention and some other shit about college and life when I'm older. I dunno, it was just really awkward," Naruto answered, putting his books in his locker and sliding on his jacket, along with his backpack.

"So, tell me now. Why were you so off during his class?"

Naruto blushed, attempting pitifully to hide it behind his locker. Sasuke immediately shut his locked in his face, though, foiling his plans.

"Why are you blushing? Did you… Oh God, wait. Don't tell me you were attracted to Kakashi? And that's why you were so quiet and distracted? And God, when you were drooling-"

"Shut up, Sasuke! I was _not _attracted to Kakashi," Naruto replied, crossing his arms over his chest and holding his chin high.

"You so were. Don't bother denying it, Naruto. It's obvious." Sasuke even had the nerve to laugh. Dick.

"Fine, you got me!" Naruto sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands up in defeat. "He's just so gorgeous. I wonder what he looks like without that mask on, or without-"

"I'm going to stop you right there because I'd really rather not hear about your homosexual fantasies about our substitute teacher. So, I'll be a good best friend for one and just move on. Let's go. I'm hungry as fuck."

"McDonald's?" Naruto asked, looking up at his friend of fifteen years with hopeful eyes.

"McDonald's," Sasuke confirmed with a firm nod, then turning to walk side-by-side out to his car.

**END CHAPTER ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh God. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Later in the evening, after the two boys had had their fill of McDonald's, they both fell down on the couch in their shared apartment. Sasuke had bought one immediately after he'd turned eighteen so he would no longer have to live with his insane older brother, and Naruto had quickly decided to move in with him as he preferred Sasuke's company to living alone.

"I still can't believe you drooled over our sub," Sasuke said as he turned on the TV.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Naruto replied, pouting slightly and grabbing a pack of instant ramen from the pantry. As he put it in the microwave and pressed the 'start' button, Sasuke said,

"Naruto, you do realize we literally _just _ate, don't you? Honestly, how in the hell are you not fat yet?"

"The day I get fat is the day you stop watching Gossip Girl. Therefore, it's never going to happen." Naruto laughed at his own joke as he removed his ramen from the microwave, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and settling down beside Sasuke.

"Shut up, dobe. I told you never to talk about that," the Uchiha said irritably, quickly changing the channel away from his guilty pleasure, settling for an Indiana Jones movie instead, knowing his blonde friend would appreciate it. Naruto noticeably perked up when he realized what Sasuke had put on, and his eyes were immediately glued to the screen. The next time he tried to take a bite of his ramen, he hit his nose with the noodles and they fell all over his shirt. "Maybe you should pay attention to what you're doing, idiot," Sasuke said, chuckling at his roommate's stupidity.

Naruto mumbled something of a, "You don't have to be a dick about it," and took off his shirt to escape its wetness. He grabbed one of the napkins conveniently placed on the coffee table and wiped all of the remaining broth off his chest. He began to stand up to go put his shirt in the hamper and to grab a clean one when Sasuke stopped him. He put a cold hand on Naruto's arm and pulled him back down.

"Is that all you're going to take off?" he asked, his eyes scanning over Naruto's now bare chest.

"For you, yes," the blonde responded, attempting to stand again, only to be pulled back down.

Sasuke's hand on his arm moved to cup Naruto's cheek as he said in a deep voice, "Why waste time drooling over a man you don't even know, when I'm right here waiting for you to come back to me?" (…did the author forget to bring up the fact that Naruto and Sasuke used to date in the first chapter? Man, that stupid bitch. (Jk) But, so, yeah… That's a thing…)

"Sasuke… I've told you I don't want to be with you anymore. That was two years ago. Move on already."

"I could never move on from you, Naruto. You know that," Sasuke replied in a rather condescending manner while putting his hand on his friend's shoulder and pushing him backward. "And you know you want this."

"S-Sasuke, stop. I-I don't…"

Sasuke cut off his stuttering with a strong kiss as he climbed on top of Naruto. "Besides, you know how great it'll feel. You do remember, don't you? All those nights we shared… Oh, remember the time in the woods? That sure was a rush. Did it hurt, though? Being up against the rough bark of that tree? And then there was the time in the school bathroom during Saturday detention… Ah, shit and the time Guy caught us in the fucking locker room! Ah, man… He went on and on about youthful activities and how to-" This time, it was Sasuke who got cut off with a sudden and surprising kiss by Naruto.

After they broke apart from lack of air, Naruto immediately turned away and said, "I don't know why I did that."

"Perhaps it's because you want this as much as I do?" Sasuke said, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed Naruto's exposed neck sweetly. Naruto groaned against his own will once he felt Sasuke moving against him, the Uchiha's erection causing an amazing friction against Naruto's own growing one.

Without even looking, Sasuke reached for the remote to turn off the TV. "I've been deprived of you for far too long, Naruto. I was getting more than lustful. I haven't slept with anyone else these past two years because I had vowed to you when we had been together that you would be my only. Do you remember that? But now… Now I finally get to have you again, even if it is only for one night." Once Sasuke had finished speaking, he picked Naruto up and took him into his bedroom, gently placing him on his bed.

Naruto faintly wondered what he had let himself get into as he watched Sasuke take off his shirt, exposing his pale, well-built chest.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a letdown. Don't worry, this fic is still KakaNaru, even if this chapter might've made you think otherwise. I have plans! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke barely spoke before school. As Naruto dressed and had some morning ramen, he flashed back several times to the night before.

_After removing his shirt, Sasuke had leant down close to Naruto and whispered huskily in his ear,_

_"__I'm glad you gave in."_

_Naruto said nothing in response, silently cursing himself as he felt Sasuke move down to unbuckle the blonde's belt._

_"__Sasuke…" he trailed off awkwardly._

_"__Hm?" Sasuke paused to glance up at his friend._

_"__Stop."_

_"__Why? You seemed so into it out there-"_

_"__Stop, Sasuke. I… I can't do this. Not now." _

_"__Naruto, come on, it's-"_

_"__Sasuke." Naruto fixed him with a stern look, and Sasuke finally back off._

_"__Fine," he said, noticeably disheartened. "But if you ever change your mind, I'll never refuse you. I will continue to wait for you for as long as I have to. You are more than worth the heartache." Sasuke gave Naruto a final, loving kiss, which the blonde was willing enough to return. _

_Naruto stood, re-buckling his belt and leaving the room._

The Uzumaki boy was glad he had stopped Sasuke when he had, but he wished it wasn't so awkward after.

/\/\/\/\/\

Third period of the day was Anatomy, which was exceptionally awkward for our young Uzumaki. Between the awkwardness of sitting beside Sasuke and constantly remembering the details of the night before, and watching Kakashi teach the class and constantly reminding himself not to drool, that class pretty much sucked. Especially when he got scolded for not paying attention mid-class.

At one point when Kakashi was wandering around the room as he lectured the class, Shikamaru slipped a small piece of lined paper onto Naruto's desk, which was right beside his own.

_'__Dude what's up with you and Sasuke? You've barely talked to or looked at each other today.'_

Naruto read the note twice, to prolong answering. He didn't particularly want to tell anyone about the night before, not even Shikamaru. After a moment though, he picked up his pencil and wrote, _'Well… To be blunt, we almost did it last night,' _below Shikamaru's message, passing it back over. However, as he handed it to his lazy friend, their teacher noticed and stepped over to their desks, saying,

"No passing notes during class. Honestly, you guys are fucking seniors, you should know better than that." Kakashi then took the note right out of Shikamaru's hands and read over it quickly, his eyes widening briefly in surprise. "Please keep your personal matters… personal, and do not waste my class time worrying about such inappropriate things." Then he continued walking, dropping the note back on Naruto's desk.

Naruto glanced at it and noticed something scribbled beneath his own writing and fixed it with a curious gaze. In a handwriting he knew was not his friend's was written,

_'__You can do better.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

The following Wednesday, Kakashi announced they would be having a test on what they had gone over so far on Friday. Nearly everyone complained in some manner. Even Lee groaned slightly in annoyance, which Neji told him turned him on. Lee decided never to groan in public again.

Naruto had long-since stopped being a five-year-old and had started talking to Sasuke again. After all, it's not like he could avoid him. They lived together, for God's sake. So naturally, when the upcoming test was proclaimed, he immediately turned to Sasuke to complain.

"I hate tests! I'm going to fail! This sucks! Sasuke, you're not even listening. Do you know how much that hurts? A lot, Sasuke. That hurts a lot."

"That's what she said."

"Wise words from Sasuke, everybody. So much wisdom, so little time," Naruto said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he rolled his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\

On Friday when they were about to begin the test, Kakashi began prepping them.

"You are all given ten points from the start. This exam consists of ten question and each is worth one point. This is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong or leave it blank, you will get one point deducted. If I find that you are cheating or doing anything similar during the test, you will automatically lose two points. For instance, if you got six out of ten questions wrong, and I caught you cheating, you would end up with four total points. Question?" He looked around the room and no one spoke, so he continued, "Then we shall begin. Ino, would you pass out the tests for me?"

"Sure thing, sensei," the girl in question said as she stood from her seat in the front row to grab the test papers from Kakashi's desk. She walked through the rows, placing papers on her fellow students' desks as she went. Once she put the last paper on the last desk and sat down, Kakashi loudly said,

"Begin!"

/\/\/\/\/\

On Monday, Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to class because Naruto had slept in too late and nothing would get him up. It took Sasuke threatening to get into his bed with him and make him wake up to actually get him up off his ass.

When they entered Kakashi's classroom (because apparently Anatomy is all we care about), Kakashi was passing back their tests from Friday. A couple people looked relieved when they got them back, a few surprised, some didn't even react. Certain others, such as Neji and Shino, looked as if they already knew they would've gotten the perfect ten out of ten they earned. When Kakashi reached Naruto's desk, he placed the test on the boy's desk with an almost disappointed look. He quickly moved on, though, continuing on his way. Naruto watched him for a moment as he walked back toward his desk at the front of the room before glancing down at his test.

One out of ten.

Great.

That was just fucking great.

He dropped his head down on his desk in a defeated manner. Sasuke looked over at him, his eyes showing concern mixed with amusement.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

Naruto simply hit his head against his desk several times in response.

/\/\/\/\/\

At the end of class, Naruto purposely took forever to pack up his things as he waited for his classmates to leave the room. When he was sure they were all gone, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and awkwardly made his way to Kakashi's desk.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up at him from whatever he was reading. "Yes, Naruto? Can I help you with something?"

"U-um… Well, you know… I was just wondering… if maybe you could maybe tutor me or something? I'm not doing too well, and… I could really use the help…"

Kakashi looked at him, silently surprised. He stayed cool on the outside, though, asking, "Couldn't you ask your friend Sasuke? You two seem… close." He'd purposely dragged out the last word, knowing it make Naruto remember that saw that note the previous week.

"Uh, yeah… I would've, but he's kind of a really shitty tutor. I've asked him to help me with other subjects before, but he never really helps so I've had to ask other people. The first time, I'd asked Lee, but then Neji threatened me for taking Lee's attention away from himself, so I figured I should never ask Lee for his help ever again because Neji's a pretty scary guy, y'know? I'm pretty good friends with Gaara, even though he kinda creeps me out sometimes, and he's pretty smart. But if he agreed to help me out, that would require one of us going to the other's place at some point, and I would have to go to his since I live with Sasuke and those two kinda hate each other but I really don't know why. But so anyway, the one time I went to his house just to hang out for a while, his older siblings incorrectly assumed the event was like Gaara bringing home his first boyfriend. That wasn't true, of course, though! So his sister, Temari was asking all these questions and his brother, Kankuro was threatening me to make sure I'd never hurt his little brother, which I mean I wouldn't anyway. Gaara's like the brother I never had. But so anyway, I figured I'd just ask you to tutor me because I don't wanna risk being threatened by anybody else's scary boyfriends or brothers."

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment. Naruto held his breath.

"Alright," he said after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto. The blonde boy let out a breath he hadn't actually realized he'd been holding in. "I will be your tutor, Naruto. Would you like to start as soon as possible?"

Naruto nodded in response.

"Would after school be alright with you? I'm free for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"If you would prefer, you could come over to my house as it would probably be pretty awkward if I went to yours since Sasuke would be there. I get the vibe he doesn't really like me."

Naruto fought back a blush at the thought of being in Kakashi's home, alone with Kakashi. He agreed nonetheless.

"If you would come to meet me back here in my classroom after your final class, we could go to my place, since you don't know where it is. Does that sound good, Naruto?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll be there. Alright, thanks a lot, sensei. I'll see you then," Naruto said, nodding to his teacher before quickly walking out of the room, blushing like hell as he went.

**END CHAPTER THREE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, the KakaNaru action we've all been waiting for! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, but it's filled with gayness so enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Gaara, I need you to cover for me, just in case. If Sasuke asks, tell him I'm going home with you right now. I already told him I would be, but I don't know if he really believe me…"

"No."

"Please? I don't want him to know! He'll make fun of me! Gaaaaaaraaaaa!" Naruto pleaded to his stoical friend.

"Why would he? It's not that weird for a student to be tutored by their teacher," Gaara replied, trying to end this useless conversation as quick as he could. "Besides, doesn't he know how poorly your last experience at my house went? You were dating at the time, so I'd assume you had told him what had happened."

"Come onnnnnn, Gaara. Just say yes! I'm begging you here, man."

Gaara sighed, knowing his idiotic friend would not give up. "Fine. I will cover for you, Naruto. Now go, you shouldn't keep sensei waiting."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto as the blonde boy jogged down the hallway toward their Anatomy classroom, letting the smallest smile slip out nonetheless.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Sorry I was late, sensei. I had a favor to ask someone," Naruto declared as he stepped into the room. He saw Kakashi standing by one of the large windows on the side wall, staring outside into the snowy winter wonderland (which really was more of a winter shittyland because life sucks when you have to live in that weather).

"No need to apologize, Naruto. I used the time to finish typing my notes for the next class. Now, then." The silver-haired man turned around to face Naruto. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! Ready when you are, sensei!"

"Alright. Let's go, then." Kakashi put his jacket on and wrapped his gray scarf snugly around his neck, grabbing his messenger bag and putting it over his shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\

"You always walk to school?" Naruto asked as they trekked through the thick snow, shivering the whole way.

"Yes. It isn't too far that I need to drive. Well, if I had a car, that is," Kakashi responded, shrugging slightly, shivering a little himself.

"It's freezing, I don't how you do it. Sasuke always drives us, even though we don't live too far away either."

"Oh." They walked in silence for a few moments. Kakashi noticed how badly Naruto was shivering from the cold and his concern for the boy grew. He thought about it for a moment before he removed his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Naruto's instead. His scarf was big, thick, and exceptionally warm. It had taken forever to find such a perfect thing, and it was what made walking everywhere bearable.

Naruto blinked in surprise at the sudden warmth, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "T-thanks," he said, glancing up at his teacher.

"You looked a lot colder than me." Kakashi smiled through the cloth that covered his mouth. "We're almost there."

"Thank God! I'm freezing my ass off!" Naruto yelled agitatedly, eliciting a chuckle from Kakashi.

"It's not _that_ bad, Naruto. Don't overreact."

The boy simply muttered something basic and moody along the lines of, "Yeah, whatever," and the two fell back into a comfortable silence as they walked. After a few more minutes, Kakashi declared that they had reached his apartment building. He opened the door, being a gentleman and holding it open for Naruto, then leading the way up a few flights of stairs and finally stopping at a locked door. He whipped his key out of his deep jacket pocket and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Naruto in first before entering himself. Kakashi shut the door and went about the place, flicking on all of the lights.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll be out in a minute. Do you want anything to drink?" he called from the kitchen.

"Uh, could I have some milk or something?" Naruto called back awkwardly from the living room. He could've sworn he'd heard his teacher say something like, "Heh heh. Moo," (fucking Abridged XD) but he thought better than to comment on it and sat down on the couch, pulling out his Anatomy textbook. He sat comfortably and waited for Kakashi to come out.

After just a moment, the teacher exited the kitchen, a coffee mug and a cup of milk in hand. Naruto noticed that he mug said, '#1 Ninja' on it and fixed it with a curious gaze. Once again, he did not comment, instead focusing his attention on Kakashi as the man settled down beside him on the couch, placing their drinks on coasters on the coffee table.

"Shall we begin?"

"Ah, y-yeah," Naruto said nervously. He felt himself blushing again against his own will at the closeness of his beautiful teacher.

"What exactly do you not understand?" Kakashi asked, looking to Naruto's book.

"Well, all of it, I guess…"

"Naruto, are you still feeling distracted? Is that the problem?" Kakashi switched his gaze to his student's eyes.

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto responded, thinking about how distracting every Anatomy class had been since Kakashi had started teaching.

"What's been distracting you so greatly?"

"Well…" Naruto paused. He couldn't just tell his teacher that he was the reason he was distracted in class.

"Naruto… Are you and Sasuke in a relationship?"

"Um, that's a bit, ah…" Naruto trailed off, not knowing the right word to use.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I shouldn't be involving myself in my students' personal matters."

"No, it's fine, it's… No, no we're not. We were dating two years ago, but I broke up with him because I thought we should just stick to being friends."

"I see. Then what was with the note you were giving to Shikamaru last week? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well… He still… wants me," Naruto said awkwardly, looking away briefly. "But I don't want… him. So I stopped him." Naruto wasn't sure why he felt comfortable enough telling Kakashi all of this, but he felt like he could trust him.

"I can see why he would still want you after so long, Naruto. I can see why anyone would want you. But you can do better than him. Much better," Kakashi said before he could stop himself. After he said it, he didn't show his inner anguish, but he mentally slapped himself ten times right across the face.

"K-Kakashi…" Naruto blushed deeply at his sensei's words and more so and what they implied.

"Naruto, I apologize. It was wrong for me to say that to a student. I-"

"I'm technically not your student right now, sensei. We're not at school…" the blonde said, not believing he actually had just said that.

"Are you sure you want to say that to me, Naruto? You don't know what I'll do," Kakashi replied, nearly just as shocked by Naruto's words.

"I think I'm sure."

"You think?" Kakashi asked, subconsciously moving closer to Naruto.

Naruto was hesitant for a moment. How was this happening? One moment they're talking about Sasuke, and flirting the next! Not that he was complaining, though, mind you.

"Yes."

Kakashi grinned through his mask-thing and gently pushed Naruto backward on the couch, looming over him. To Naruto, this seemed all too similar to the previous time with Sasuke, but better. Kakashi pulled off the covering on his face, setting it on the coffee table by their untouched drinks. Naruto held back a gasp. Kakashi was gorgeous!

When Kakashi leaned down to bestow a kiss upon Naruto's willing lips, the Uzumaki boy was more than ready. He immediately kissed his sensei back, feeling it was more than okay to run his hands through Kakashi's hair when the man shoved his hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling his nicely built chest. They made out for a few long and blissful moments until they were interrupted… by Naruto's phone ringing.

For a moment, Naruto tried to ignore it, to continue enjoying this moment, but no longer could when Kakashi reached into the boy's pocket and removed it.

"It's Kiba," he said, removing his lips from Naruto's and looking at the screen.

Naruto groaned in annoyance. "Never groan in my presence in public. The results may be… troublesome," Kakashi said seriously. "Are you going to answer him?" The teacher raised a brow.

"R-right!" Naruto picked up. "H-hey, Kiba! What's up?"

_"__What did you do for the Calc homework? I don't get this shit."_

"…I didn't do it yet. Besides, doesn't Shino always let you copy his homework because he loves you or something?"

_"__Yeah… Well, he's kinda pissed at me right now. He thinks I'm cheating on him."_

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Are you?"

_"__Of course not. I love him. But so anyway. Calc."_

"I told you. I didn't do it. Figure it out yours- ah!" Naruto cut himself off when he felt Kakashi's cool fingers run deftly across his chest, briefly passing over his hardened nipples.

_"__You okay there, man?"_

"F-fine, yeah… Just, ah, just give me a second," Naruto struggled to get out, pulling the phone away from his ear when he did, so Kiba wouldn't hear him talking to Kakashi. "What are you doing, Kakashi? I'm trying to talk to Kiba here."

"I know," Kakashi responded in a happy tone, "That's the point."

"…What's the point?"

"To make it difficult by sexually harassing you when you have to talk. Although, I'm not quite sure if that's the right word choice, because that may imply you don't want it. And if I remember correctly, you were the one that gave me permission to do what I want."

"Just because I want you to do anything to me, doesn't mean I want you to do it when I'm trying to talk to my friend, Kakashi!" Naruto whisper-yelled, not really all that upset over the matter, even though Kiba is only left to assume at this point.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. But you know you liked it." Kakashi shrugged as he apologized, not appearing to be all that remorseful.

"Anyway." Naruto picked his phone back up. "Sorry about that, Kiba. I just had to do something real quick there. But anyway. Like I said, I haven't even done the homework yet, so what I'd suggest is you go pour your heart out to Shino and win back his affections. What is that even like, being with Shino? Having him love you? Actually, no, don't answer that. Anywho, then after you've made up and had the great make-up sex you love telling everyone about after all of your fights, ask him to help you. I gotta go now, so I'll see you tomorrow, Kiba." Naruto didn't even give his friend the chance to respond before he hung up himself.

"Well. Aren't you good at problem-solving. Why can't you be this good in my class?"

"Well, at least I'm this good in your bed."

"Not yet. Save that for the next tutor session," Kakashi said, winking and earning a slight frown from the blonde boy beneath him.

"Fine."

"You should probably get going now anyway. It's getting rather late. You said Sasuke usually makes dinner around six, right? It's quarter-till, and with the weather, it's best you head out now to make it on time," Kakashi said after looking at the clock on the wall, proceeding to slide off of Naruto and stand before the couch. He offered a hand to his student and pulled him up when the boy accepted it. Suave as ever, the moment he had pulled Naruto up all the way, Kakashi swept him in for a loving kiss. When they pulled apart, he asked, "Would you like me to walk you home, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was almost tempted to say yes, just so he could spend more time with Kakashi, but he didn't want to risk Sasuke seeing them together. "No, I'll be fine on my own. Thank you, though, for the, ah… tutoring."

"Was it to your liking?" There was another wink.

"There was something that could've made it better."

"I told you. Next time. If you do well and pay attention in class tomorrow. That is the only way you'll get what you want." Kakashi then led Naruto to his door, watching as the boy put his jacket and hat on. The silver-haired man wrapped his scarf around the Uzumaki boy's neck, just as he had done before, smiling almost lovingly.

"Kakashi, your scarf-"

"Keep it. You clearly need it more than I do."

"But-"

"Shush. I want you to have it as a token of my affection. Now go, Naruto-kun, before you're late." Kakashi gave him one final kiss, before shoving him out the door.

He watched Naruto for as long as he could, finally closing the door when he could no longer see the boy. When he shut it and turned around to heat up his still full cup of coffee and dump out the still full cup of milk, he noticed Naruto had left his book behind. Knowing the blonde was already too far gone, he figured he'd just have to bring it in for him the next day.

As he put the cup that originally had Naruto's milk in it in the dishwasher, Kakashi went over the previous events. He had to admit, he hadn't planned any of that, nor did he expect any of that to happen. He was just as surprised as Naruto was when they suddenly jumped to a considerably flirtatious banter. He didn't mind though, his interest in the boy had peaked the moment he first saw him. Kakashi would never have acted on it on his own, though. He was more professional than that. But now that he was sure Naruto had an interest in him as well, he looked forward to their next tutoring sessions.

**END CHAPTER FOUR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The moment Naruto stepped foot into his and Sasuke's apartment, the wonderful smell of his friend's cooking hit his nose. He shut the door and walked into the kitchen, finding Sasuke slaving away over the hot stove.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he asked, making his presence known.

"You said you'd be home at five. You're late," Sasuke responded, not even glancing at Naruto.

"Sorry, Gaara was helping me with my homework and we hadn't finished yet by five."

"You didn't respond to my text. You always respond, so when you didn't I was… worried." Naruto pulled out his phone and saw the missed text from Sasuke from 5:17. He'd been a little… preoccupied at that time.

"I'm sorry. Gaara had me turn off the sound on my phone because he said it was annoying him. When I didn't, he took it and hid it in his room."

"Well that was rude of him. But moving on, you're here now and dinner's almost ready. So sit your ass down and wait for a few more minutes."

Naruto obeyed, sitting in one of the two chairs at their little kitchen table. After a moment of silence, he turned on the radio for the sake of background noise. "So really. What are we eating?" he asked.

"Spaghetti," Sasuke informed as he turned around with two full plates of said food, placing them on the table. He put one in front of Naruto and one across from the blonde, sitting down by it. "So. What all did you and Gaara do today?" he asked, beginning his meal.

Naruto mentally swore. He started eating happily nonetheless. "Homework, mostly. He helped me out with the shit I didn't understand."

"I could've helped you with that."

"I wanted to spend some time with him. We haven't hung out just the two of us for a while. But other than that, he complained about Kankuro and showed me some of the things he drew recently."

"Hn," was all his roommate voiced in response, silently finishing his meal. He stood and rinsed off his plate, putting it in the dishwasher and sulking off wordlessly.

Naruto stayed still for a moment. Sasuke being sulky wasn't odd in itself, but he never stood and left like that in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Naruto. The blonde sat and thought about the behavioral change for a moment.

Was Sasuke jealous?

Did he not like that Naruto had wanted to spend the better part of the day with a boy other than himself?

Naruto decided that had to be it. After all, he knew Sasuke was still in love with him, and that his black-haired friend had always been rather protective of him, even when they weren't together. It was still a little surprising, though, for him to just get up and leave like that.

Naruto shrugged, moving on and continuing his meal.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning in Anatomy (still not caring about a single other class), Naruto got his things out of his backpack, only to realize that he had left his textbook at Kakashi's apartment. "Shit," he said under his breath.

Just then, though, Kakashi walked in and placed his belongings on his desk.

"Naruto-kun," he called, "You left your textbook here yesterday."

The Uzumaki boy looked up, and quickly made his way to where his teacher was standing, holding his book out. "Thank you, sensei. I thought I forgot it."

"You're not starting off too well for knowing the reward you'll get when you do better. If you want to go further, you'll have to keep up your end of the deal, Naruto-kun. Pay attention the rest of the week, and I may test out what you said last night," Kakashi said to him in a hushed tone, handing him the book.

Naruto thought for a moment about what his sensei was referring to at the end there, but blushed when he remembered what he himself had said the previous night. _'Well, at least I'm this good in your bed.' _Mentally smacking himself across the face, Naruto looked up at Kakashi and said, "I'll pay better attention than anyone else in the class, believe it! By the end of the week, you'll definitely want to test it out."

"I'm sure I will, Naruto-kun. Now go take your seat, so I can see just how well you're going to pay attention."

"With pleasure!" Naruto said, getting back to his seat at a hastened pace. He was so ready for this. Challenge fucking accepted.

**END CHAPTER FIVE.**

**A/N: Sorry for how short this chapter was... **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

As the week played out, Naruto continued to impress Kakashi with how well he paid attention. He took great notes, never seemed distracted, and often raised his hand to answer questions. The other students were also surprised by how well Naruto was suddenly doing.

At the end of class that Friday, Naruto, once again, waited until his classmates were all gone before going down to Kakahsi's desk.

"So," he began, drawing the teacher's attention to himself. "I did pretty well this week, didn't I?" He leaned on the desk, smirking.

"Hm. I suppose you were rather impressive all week. But are you sure you want this, Naruto-kun? If I give you what you want, how can I be sure you won't just go back to slacking next week?" Kakashi asked, folding his hands on the surface between them, looking up at Naruto with a glint in his eyes.

"I won't! I'll keep doing this well. I promise," the blonde nodded reassuringly to his sensei, earning an inclination of the head in return.

"Okay. I believe you, Naruto-kun." Kakashi stood from his seat and walked around his desk toward the door. He peeked his head out into the hallway, glancing around. He pulled his head back in, shutting the door. He then stepped over to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him flush against himself. Naruto swooned and Kakashi leant down to kiss his young lover tenderly. Naruto instantly reacted, kissing him back and looping his tan arms around his teacher's neck. Kakashi pulled back after a moment to say, "Come here tomorrow at two. I've dreamt of desk-sex with you, and there are too many people here right now."

"I'll be there. Without a doubt," Naruto said, thinking about how great that would be.

"Good." Kakashi leaned down again, connecting their lips again in a much harder and much more heated kiss. He lifted Naruto enough to place him on his desk, standing in front of him as they continued to make-out passionately. They broke apart again briefly. "I almost can't stop myself. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"We could always go back to your place," Naruto suggested slyly.

"We could." Kakashi glanced out the window. "We wouldn't get there quick enough in this weather, though. I can't even wait that long." The silver-haired man didn't say anything for a moment, so neither did Naruto.

"We could go to my place..? It's closer, and Sasuke is going over to his brother's house for some family thing," Naruto suggested with an unsure smile.

"Sounds great," Kakashi assured. "Let's go then. Now," he said in a deep, lusty voice.

"Gladly!"

Kakashi helped Naruto off the desk, proceeding to hurriedly put on his jacket and grab his and Naruto's bags. He then grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the classroom and toward the exit of the school, ignoring the confused and shocked looks of all the teachers and students as they ran past.

/\/\/\/\/\

The moment the two boys stepped inside the apartment, Kakashi had ripped off his and Naruto's jackets, tossing them over the side of the couch just feet away from the door.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

Naruto pointed to the door to his own room, not all that surprised when he felt Kakashi pick him up and carry him into the room, shutting the door behind them. He removed his and Naruto's shirts, throwing them to the ground before placing the boy on the bed, climbing on top of him immediately after. Kakashi leaned down to kiss the boy roughly, unbuckling his own belt and starting to pull down his dark jeans.

"Somebody's eager," Naruto said, although he was just as excited for this as his sensei was.

"Be quiet."

"Okay," Naruto consented, letting Kakashi do whatever he wanted to him, Selena Gomez's song playing in the back of his mind. (You know the one ;])

/\/\/\/\/\

When Sasuke got home, he was already pissed due to the long argument he's just had with his brother. Itachi had asked him to come over that night after school so that they could discuss the 'family business'. They were the only two living members of the Uchiha family, since Itachi had killed them all one day when he was bored, and had miraculously never been caught. Their family made up the town police, so the two brothers had figured they should continue to keep up the duty since it was rather important to the safety of their fellow townspeople. While they had been talking about it, Itachi had suggested something that had ticked off Sasuke, so they started fighting, and eventually the younger of the two had grabbed his coat and stormed out like the diva he is.

So, when he got home and found someone's jacket he didn't recognize beside Naruto's on the couch, he only got more irritated. Now, it might not be what he thought. He could just be jumping to conclusions. Maybe Naruto just had a friend over to pass the time while Sasuke was out.

Sasuke tried to reassure himself of this, but lost it when he heard his Naruto yell someone's name. The first time, the Uchiha couldn't understand what he'd said. But when it happened again, he could clearly hear the blonde screaming the words, "Oh God, faster, Kakashi! Fuck!"

Then he heard their substitute teacher moan out Naruto's name, which made Sasuke want to ring his neck. Instead, the boy turned and left the apartment to go anywhere but there. He couldn't handle that right then. Anything else and he could've handled it. Anything but finding Naruto having sex with their sub. Their fucking sub!

He left, trying desperately to erase the sounds of his one true love screaming another man's name.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Kakashi pulled out of the blonde beauty beneath him for the final time, he fell down beside the boy on the big bed with a lazy smile. "You're right. You are pretty good in bed," he said, kissing Naruto's nose.

"I told you. But you're like ten times better. I have to say, that was way better than anytime with Sasuke."

"Good to hear. I should hope I'm better in bed than an eighteen-year-old."

"Yeah, well, Sasuke sucks in comparison to you. So don't worry."

Kakashi kissed the boy beside him lovingly before saying, "I still want that desk-sex."

**END CHAPTER SIX.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Naruto continued to laugh at something Kakashi had said a moment ago, before realizing what time it was. "Sasuke should've been home by now. A while ago, actually," he said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kakashi said, trying to seem reassuring when he really just wanted to keep his student's attention off of his best friend.

"He said he'd be back by six. He's never late."

Kakashi frowned at the obvious worry dripping from the boy's voice. "Never?"

"I'm going to text him." Naruto reached for his phone, but Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"He'll be fine. He probably just had to stay a little longer with his brother. I'm sure he's just fine." Truth be told, Kakashi knew that wasn't the case. He'd heard the apartment's front door open earlier, and had assumed it was Sasuke. Knowing the things Naruto had told him about his friend and ex-boyfriend, when Kakashi heard the door open and close again, he figured the Uchiha got upset and left. He would never tell Naruto this, though. He knew the boy would only feel bad, and that would totally ruin the mood. "Let's go out for dinner," he suggested.

"I wanna be here when Sasuke gets back, just in case something happened. He and his brother have a pretty rocky relationship, after all. I'm the only one that'll be able to calm him down if those two get into a fight. Maybe we can go out tomorrow," Naruto responded, frowning slightly.

"Alright," Kakashi said, relenting when he realized that no matter what he said, Naruto wouldn't go anywhere because of how much Sasuke meant to him. "Well, we certainly don't want me here when he does get back. So, I'll see you tomorrow at two, correct?" he asked as he stood up, beginning to slide his legs into his pants.

"You're leaving already?" Kakashi internally frowned at the tint of sadness in his student's voice.

"It's getting late, and I've already been here for quite a while. And besides, I will be seeing you tomorrow, Naruto-kun. We won't be apart for that long."

Naruto began redressing himself, remembering their 'plans' for the next day. "Right. I forgot about that."

"Just don't forget tomorrow," the teacher said with a highly suggestive wink. When he finished dressing, he went out to the main room of the apartment, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on smoothly. When Naruto exited his bedroom and came over to him, Kakashi pulled him in for a kiss. "I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun. Farewell," he said, pulling away completely. He opened the door and the moment he stepped outside, he said,

"I miss you already."

"I miss you more," he heard his blonde lover reply, eliciting a smile from the older man as he walked through the hallway and left.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Sasuke decided to go back home, it was nearing three in the morning. He hadn't done much while he was out, just wandered around pointlessly whilst he brooded. Once he opened the door to his and Naruto's apartment, he noted that the majority of the lights were off. He stepped into the small kitchen area, the only room that still had its lights on, and saw a slip of notebook paper sitting on the table. He picked it up and, upon recognizing his roommate's messy handwriting, read it over.

_Sasuke,_

_Went to bed early. Where are you? You're making me worry. _

_Naruto _

Sasuke huffed. As if Naruto had the right to be worried about him after what he did. The Uchiha dropped the note back onto the table, flicking off the lights and heading to his room.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the beeping of the microwave. He rolled his eyes. Naruto was probably making instant ramen for breakfast again. When he dressed for the day and left his room, he saw that he was right. "You should really start eating healthier," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Eh, screw healthiness," Naruto replied, sitting on the counter as he ate his ramen. "So how come you got home so late last night?"

"Just had to stay later at Itachi's. Don't worry about it."

Naruto watched as his roommate sat down at the table, sipping his coffee and fully avoiding Naruto's gaze. He noticed the slightly aloof look on Sasuke's face and frowned a little. Normally, no one would've seen this, but then, no one knows Sasuke like Naruto does.

"Something happened. What happened?" he asked, gazing intently at Sasuke.

"Nothing happened, Naruto," Sasuke replied, still refusing to look at the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto," the Uchiha retorted, finally glancing to his side at the other boy.

"What happened?" Naruto asked softly, sliding off the counter to stand beside Sasuke. When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto took one of his pale hands in his own tan one, kneeling next to Sasuke's chair so they could be eye-level with each other. He looked right into the other boy's eyes as he said, "You can tell me anything, you know that."

Sasuke sighed. "I love you, Naruto. And that's not an easy thing to do." Then, he brought Naruto's hand up to his lips, kissing it lightly, before dropping it and standing up to leave. Naruto watched confusedly as his best friend sulked off in the direction of his bedroom, leaving his still steaming cup of coffee behind.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, when Naruto stepped into Kakashi's classroom at two o'clock, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Sure, he was excited for his meeting with his gorgeous teacher, but he was still confused about his encounter with Sasuke earlier that morning. When he saw Kakashi, though, he instantly felt better. "Hey," he greeted, drawing his sensei's attention to himself.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, giving the boy a once-over with a soft smile. Naruto noticed the man already didn't have his mask on, allowing the young Uzumaki to see all of his face. "You remembered to come on time."

"Of course. How could I forget?" Naruto replied, smiling back brightly. His smile only broadened as his teacher stood and walked toward him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist when he reached him.

"Why not skip the formalities and cut right to the chase?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm down," Naruto replied, looking up to meet the taller man's gaze.

"Splendid."

And, well… Everyone knows what quickly follows.

/\/\/\/\/\

"That… was even hotter than I'd imagined," Kakashi said, exhaling deeply as he looked over his student's muddled appearance. Naruto was leaning heavily against Kakashi's desk, hair ruffled, cheeks tinted pink, and his jeans undone as they hung loosely around his hips.

"Let's… do that again sometime," the boy said, his eyes flicking shut as he replayed their previous actions in his head.

"Dolphinately."

"Wait… what?"

"Definitely. I said definitely."

"…Okay. Anyway, I should probably get going before Sasuke starts to wonder why I've been out so long." Naruto buttoned his jeans, grabbing his shirt and sliding it over his head afterward.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Naruto, we've already had sex twice and you don't even have my number."

"Ah. Touché." Naruto nodded, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket and handing it to his teacher. Shortly after, Kakashi handed it back with a satisfied grin. "I'll see you Monday, then?"

"Yeah. Monday." Naruto wished he didn't have to go so soon, but knew that he did. After taking a moment to wrap Kakashi's scarf around his neck, he sent a longing smile toward the older man. "I'll miss you."

"I'll call you tonight." Kakashi pulled Naruto's smaller hand up and gently placed his lips upon it, making the younger boy smile brighter, before narrowing his eyes briefly. Sasuke had done the same thing earlier. Why did so many things Kakashi did remind him of Sasuke?

"Okay. Till then." Naruto sent a final glance Kakashi's way before opening the classroom door and sorely beginning his walk home. Kakashi watched him as he went, a faint loving smile gracing his rarely seen lips.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sasuke might seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but it just flows. I feel really bad tho :(**

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

When Naruto stepped inside his and Sasuke's apartment, the first thing he noticed was his black haired friend's door still shut as it was when he'd left, with the Uchiha nowhere to be seen. Naruto slid off his jacket and hung it on the coat tree by the front door, making his way to Sasuke's room. He silently opened the door, peaking inside. He saw his friend passed out on the bed. The TV was on, some romantic tragedy playing with the volume on low. He also noticed with a frown that there was a pile of damp-looking, crumpled up tissues beside Sasuke. Naruto looked over Sasuke once more, before taking a few steps forward to place a simple kiss upon the Uchiha's forehead. With a final worried glance, the Uzumaki took his leave, soundlessly shutting the door behind him.

What he didn't hear was the muffled choked sob that resounded from the supposedly sleeping boy as he left.

/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto didn't see Sasuke the rest of the day, but he tried to pay it no mind, figuring his friend just wanted a little alone time.

/\/\/\/\/\

The following day, the Uzumaki finally got fed up with Sasuke not coming out, not even for something to eat. Naruto fixed up a nice breakfast, consisting of eggs, sausage, toast and orange juice and took it into Sasuke's room. But once he was fully in the room, he quickly noticed that his roommate was not there. Naruto's eyes widened briefly, before he decided Sasuke would be fine, he could take care of himself. He left the breakfast tray on Sasuke's desk, sluggishly going back out to the kitchen. He really was concerned for his best friend, but he tried not to show it since he knew Sasuke wouldn't want him to be worried over him. So, Naruto settled for texting Kakashi, asking if he wanted to meet up. His teacher quickly responded, saying he was waiting for Naruto to contact him so he could take him out. Apparently, Kakashi had planned something, but wasn't sure if his student would be interested in going out in public with him. When Naruto asked what he had planned, Kakashi said he'd have to wait till he got to the boys' flat to find out.

/\/\/\/\/\

The moment Naruto heard the knock on the door, he quickly rushed over to open it up to his sensei's masked face.

"Ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Naruto was clearly excited to see what his teacher had planned for them, which elicited a deep chuckle from Kakashi.

"Alright," Kakashi said, smiling (not that anybody could tell…) and taking Naruto's hand in his significantly larger one.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Sasuke climbed back in through his bedroom window around five o'clock, he saw a tray filled with breakfast food placed atop his desk. He let a small smile slip out, before quickly replacing it with his usual emotionless expression. He walked out to the main area of the apartment, hoping to find Naruto out there. All he saw, though, was a lone note propped up on the counter. Sasuke walked over to it, picking it up and reading it.

_'__Went to hang out over at Shikamaru's place_

_Be back in a few hours_

_Naruto'_

Sasuke crumpled the piece or orange paper in his hand, letting it fall to the floor sadly. He knew Naruto wasn't going to Shikamaru's. Just like he knew his blonde love hadn't been going to meet up with Kiba at the movies yesterday.

He knew where he really went.

And as much as it hurt to know Naruto didn't love him anymore, it hurt all the more knowing the Uzumaki snuck around behind his back to be screwed by their teacher.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Everybody still pitying our little Uchiha? Oh, just you wait. **

**Kakashi and Naruto's little escapade will be in the next chapter. I wanted this chapter to mostly revolve around Sasuke, so I didn't want to put it in this one. **

**I know this chapter may have been a bit of a letdown, but stay with me, guys! This isn't going to be too much longer! **

**...probably**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

From the moment Naruto and Kakashi stepped foot inside their destination, the younger of the two could feel more than a few stares. He embarrassedly took note of his cheeks burning and his eyes widening, but relaxed a little when he felt his companion place a soothing hand on the small of his back.

"It's alright, Naruto. I used to come here all the time," Kakashi said as he led Naruto over to a table that was situated next to a group of older, fairly attractive men. Naruto immediately looked away from them when he noticed one meeting his gaze. The man then let his gaze sweep across their table to rest on Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi! Been a while since I seen ya 'round here," he said, grinning at the teacher. Naruto managed to hide how much he instantly disliked the deep southern drawl the man spoke with. When he noticed the toothpick in his mouth, he began to wonder just how Kakashi knew him.

"Genma. Long time no see. How're things?" Kakashi replied, not looking at the man right away. Naruto had a sudden thought that his sensei may not like this 'Genma' character.

"Things've been great." Genma looked back over at Naruto, the younger boy inwardly cursing when he noticed the slightly perverted look in the man's eyes. "Who's this young thang you've got with ya?"

"This is Naruto," was all Kakashi deemed necessary in response as he, too, noticed the look in his acquaintance's eyes. When Genma glanced back at him, Kakashi sent him a look that clearly said, 'Fuck off.'

Needless to say, Genma backed off instantly. "Well, good talkin' to ya, Kakashi. Gotta get goin' now, though," he said, and then left all together.

"So, um… How do you know him?" Naruto asked, lifting his naïve gaze to meet Kakashi's stern one.

"It doesn't matter," his teacher answered, waving his hand dismissively. "He doesn't matter. Only you do." Naruto felt his cheeks burn a little again at Kakashi's words. "Now then. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um… Water?" Naruto felt even more awkward about the situation when he heard Kakashi stifle a chuckle at his childish response. There they were, seated in the middle of Anaconda's, the hottest bar for the homosexual portion of the city, and Naruto was blushing and asking for water. The boy would never had thought Kakashi would take him to a place like this, nor had he thought his teacher would be into that sort of thing. But apparently he had done this many times before.

"Whatever you'd like, Naruto-kun. I can get you anything. No one here will care."

"U-um… That's okay, Kakashi… I'm fine."

"Alright. If you're sure." Kakashi stood. "I'll be back in just a moment, then." He gave Naruto's shoulder a light squeeze when he passed by him on his way to the bar.

Naruto tried very hard to not let slip how incredibly awkward he felt right then. Especially now that he was alone. He nervously looked all around the room at the other men there. The dark lighting and loud music pulsing throughout the building probably would've seemed sexy and appealing to any other guy there, but it just made Naruto feel awkward and out of place. This really wasn't his scene, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep up his façade of enjoyment.

He was glad when Kakashi sat back down across from him a few minutes later. The older man set a glass of water down in front of his student and a glass of a drink Naruto had never seen before in front of himself. As Kakashi relaxed into his chair, Naruto only became more rigid. They made conversation about whatever random thing came up, and when a half hour passed, Kakashi looked at Naruto and said,

"You seem tense. What's up?"

"Oh… Nothing, I'm fine," Naruto responded with a small smile, trying not to let Kakashi see his undeniable discomfort. He could tell Kakashi was enjoying himself, and he didn't want to have him worrying over him when he was having a good time.

"Naruto-kun," Kakashi said, softening his voice and placing his cool hand on Naruto's arm. "If something's wrong, you know you can always come to me."

"I know, Kakashi. But, really, everything's fine." But Naruto knew Kakashi could see right through his fake smile from the moment he'd first asked the boy if he was okay.

Kakashi paused. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Naruto felt relieved. "Yeah. Thanks."

As they left, heading toward Kakashi's apartment building, Naruto was blind to the smirk plastered over Kakashi's face.

/\/\/\/\/\

As they stepped inside, Kakashi didn't bother turning on the light after he closed the door. When Naruto inquired him on the matter, the teacher replied with,

"We won't be needing any lights tonight," and pushed Naruto down on the couch only a few feet away.

"K-Kakashi…" Naruto stumbled out. He was going to say, "Hey, maybe we shouldn't do this tonight," or, "Hey, Kakashi, I'd really like to have sex with you again, too, but I'm still a little sore from last time," but all the possible words died on his tongue the moment Kakashi's lips met his.

/\/\/\/\/\

"You should probably go now," Kakashi said, staring at his bedroom ceiling blankly. After they'd finished on the couch, Kakashi had moved them to his silky bed for another two rounds. "It's late."

Naruto looked at him from where he was lying beside him. "I guess. I don't wanna go, though," he said.

"But you should." Kakashi stood and began redressing. Naruto watched him for a moment before allowing a sigh to spill from his lips. He got up and began putting his clothes back on as well.

After they'd both gotten dressed, Kakashi led his student back to the front door. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Naruto-kun." He sent the younger boy off with a final kiss farewell, before closing the door and going to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\

By the time Naruto got home, it was already almost one in the morning. He didn't even bother checking on Sasuke, figuring the other boy either wouldn't be there or wouldn't want to talk. Instead the Uzumaki boy just went straight to his own bedroom to get some sleep. When he closed his door and turned around, though, he saw his roommate sitting on his bed reading.

Sasuke shut his book, lifting his gaze to meet Naruto's surprised eyes.

"Naruto. You're finally home," he said.

"I could say the same for you," Naruto retorted, moving toward his dresser to put on his pajamas.

"Whatever."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you to get home. What were you and Shikamaru doing that made you get home so late?"

"Don't worry about it. Can you get out now? I wanna go to bed."

"Fine." Sasuke stood up, grabbing his book. Once he reached the door, he paused to say, "You don't need to lie to me."

Then he walked out, leaving a confused Naruto in his wake.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he was quick to notice that Sasuke wasn't home. He paid it no mind, though, and went about his morning as he normally would.

/\/\/\/\/\

Kakashi was surprised when he heard his classroom door shut loudly twenty minutes before his first class started. Even more so when he saw who it was that had come to see him.

"Can I help you with something, Sasuke?" he asked the boy.

"Leave Naruto alone." Well that was awfully straightforward.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Oh, whatever do you mean, Sasuke?"

"Don't act all innocent. I know you're fucking," Sasuke replied, glaring at his teacher.

"What makes you say that? Your friend and I's relationship is strictly student-teacher," Kakashi said, folding his hands out in front of him on his desk.

"Don't play games with me!" Sasuke knew Kakashi was just trying to get him riled up, and as much as he tried to keep his cool, they were talking about Naruto. And when Naruto was involved, Sasuke tended to lose it pretty easily. "Just leave him alone. It's not like you could ever actually be with him, so what do you even get out of this?"

"He's fantastic in bed, as I'm sure you are well aware of."

"So you're just in it for a good fuck? Is that it?"

"One of the best I've done in a while. I can't imagine why you would ever have let that one go, Sasuke."

"I can't believe you. That's horrible!" Sasuke yelled. He narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice. "I want you to stay the hell away from him. Naruto is the best thing that could ever happen to anybody. You don't deserve him. He's been pining after you, and you're just using him!"

Kakashi narrowed his own eyes as he said, "Well. We'll just have to let Naruto make his own decisions. Seeing as I am eleven years older than you and an adult, I don't have to back off just because you want me to. You may be able to intimidate your current peers, but nothing you can say or do will be able to sway me from my own choices. If I want to use Naruto for his body, then I'll use him for his body. And you can't do anything about it. I will continue to do as I please, until I no longer find pleasure in it. Really, it's as simple as that."

"Fuck you," Sasuke said. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like that! No one does. I just wish he wasn't so oblivious to notice that you're only using him to get off. You're disgusting." Without another word, Sasuke turned and sauntered out of the room, unbelievably pissed.

**END CHAPTER NINE.**

**...**

**Dayummmm**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

At the end of the school day, Sasuke waited for Naruto so they could go home together as he usually did. The car ride was silent, neither of the boy saying anything the whole way home. But the moment they pulled into the parking lot for their building, Sasuke said,

"Naruto…"

Naruto, who had been right about to open his door and get out of the car, stopped, retracting his hand and looking over at his friend. "Yeah, Sasuke?"

"I… I know about you and Kakashi."

Naruto took a moment to respond before asking, "Are you… upset?"

"I just…" Sasuke looked out his window, away from Naruto. "I don't think he's right for you. You can do better."

"What's so bad about him?"

"Well, I mean, there's the age-difference."

"I'm almost a legal adult."

"He's your teacher."

"Substitute. He probably won't even be at our school much longer." _'And thank God for that,' _Sasuke thought.

"He's just using you!" Sasuke's head had whipped to the side to face Naruto as he got fed up with his friend's stubbornness.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, looking confused. Sasuke couldn't believe how oblivious this kid could be.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed, dropping his gaze to his own knees. "I don't think you understand his true intentions. He doesn't love you. He only wants-"

"Are you trying to tell me he only wants me for… sex?" Sasuke was glad he didn't have to say it himself.

"Naruto, he's-"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" Naruto gave Sasuke an incredulous look. "I know that's not true. Kakashi cares about me, he really does. He doesn't just want me for that."

Sasuke sighed again, glancing toward the boy in the passenger seat with a somewhat downtrodden expression. "I knew you wouldn't believe me… But I figured I should at least try anyway. I'm sorry for bringing this up, Naruto. But you… You're just not seeing it. You're so oblivious to so many things, like how Kakashi just wants you for pleasure, and how I need you for completion. You complete me, but you're nothing to him. I just wish you'd realize it for yourself."

Naruto was about to respond, about to say some other naïve comment defending Kakashi, but stayed silent when Sasuke opened the driver-side door and got out, leaving the blonde behind. Naruto soon followed after him, making his way up the steps to their apartment door.

He wanted to believe Sasuke because his friend was generally never wrong, and had the ability to perceive many things Naruto himself never would. But he couldn't.

He was too blinded by his love.

/\/\/\/\/\

At the end of the day the next day, Naruto went to the Anatomy classroom to speak with Kakashi. When he stepped through the open door, he knocked on the wall timidly.

"Um, Kakashi?" he called.

Kakashi looked up from the papers he was grading. "Hello, Naruto-kun. What's up?"

"Um… I have something to ask you… But it's kind of… awkward."

Kakashi stood up and walked over to close the door, before going back to his desk chair. "You know you can ask me anything, Naruto-kun. What is it?" he asked the boy, silently motioning for him to come closer.

Naruto took a few steps forward to stand a foot or two in front of Kakashi's desk. "It's just… Sasuke was trying to tell me something yesterday, and I'm not sure whether or not to believe him."

"What was he saying?"

"Well… He was saying that you… that you only want me for… sex, and you don't really care about me… I mean, I didn't really believe him, but I don't know… I just…"

"Naruto, honey, relax." Kakashi motioned for his student to come and sit on his lap. When the boy obliged, Kakashi wrapped his muscular arms around him, saying softly, "I would never play you like that. Of course I care about you, Naruto. I love you." He pulled down his mask and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"R-really?" Naruto squeaked.

"Yes, of course I do. How could I not?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Naruto smiled up at his teacher. "I love you, too."

Kakashi turned the boy in his arms around and kissed him full on the lips. When they parted, he said,

"If Sasuke is waiting for you again, you might want to get going."

"Yeah, I probably should," Naruto agreed, standing and taking a few steps forward. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes. Tomorrow." Kakashi smiled at him, earning a grin in return. Naruto then turned and took his leave. Kakashi relax back in his seat, a voracious smirk replacing the previous gentle smile.

"You've gotten too good at lying," a new voice said from the doorway.

"Yamato," Kakashi greeted. "Whoever said I was lying?"

"Knowing you, you'd never really love anyone. You're too big a fan of the game."

Kakashi chuckled at his old friend's comment. "Am I wrong in doing this?" he asked.

Yamato might have been surprised by the sudden inquiry, but didn't let it slip through his usual emotionless expression. "Do you actually care if what you're doing is wrong?"

"I suppose not."

"Then don't ask." Yamato had a faint look of disappointment in his eyes as he continued to gaze blankly at his fellow teacher. Naruto had always been one of his favorite students, and he was surprised to say the least when Kakashi had informed him of his latest conquest. He knew Kakashi had a tendency to get around, but he never would've thought he'd go for one of his students.

"Alright. I won't next time," Kakashi responded, seemingly no longer interested in the current conversation.

Yamato turned around. "It is wrong," he said, leaving directly after.

Kakashi watched his back as he walked out.

He smirked. "But it's fun."

**END CHAPTER TEN.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked when Naruto finally met him by the main school doors.

"Kiba was very detailed in his telling of the make-up sex he finally had with Shino last night," Naruto fake gagged. He wasn't entirely lying, Kiba _had_ just been telling him about the mending of their lovers' quarrel, but he'd only caught him after he left the Anatomy classroom. "Apparently it took forever for Shino to actually believe he hadn't been cheating on him."

"Poor Kiba," Sasuke said, sarcasm spilling from his sassy mouth as he did so. "Whatever, let's go." The two boys began walking down the front steps of the school and toward Sasuke's car. The ride home was, as it had been a lot around that time, tense. Naruto was still in denial with Sasuke's claims of Kakashi's true intentions, and Sasuke was still aggravated over how oblivious and idiotic Naruto was.

So basically, it was awkward.

/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, Naruto received a text from Kakashi asking if he would like to come over. (We all know what that means.) So, Naruto told Sasuke, who was sitting in the kitchen doing homework, that he would be hanging out with Gaara. When Sasuke inquired him on what they would be doing, Naruto lied and said that Gaara wanted him to meet the cat Kankuro had just adopted. Though Kankuro did have several cats in his possession, he'd had them all for quite a while and Naruto had seen them plenty of times before. His favorite was a little orange one that Kankuro had let him name after his deceased father. Naruto had always been pretty close with all of Gaara's family, and they all understood the pain he'd gone through when both of his parents had died. His parents, Minoto and Kushina, had been killed in some war. Minoto, being the Hokage at the time of his death, had been high on someone from a neighboring land's hit list. Kushina had been on it, as well, seeing as she had been the wife of the Hokage. They'd both been assassinated one unfortunate night, and Naruto had been one of the last ones to find out, as he'd been spending that weekend at Sasuke's family's estate. But that's all in the past now, and Gaara and his siblings knew not to speak of it around Naruto, as he easily got very emotional over it.

(Moving on, now that we finally have some main character backstory in the eleventh goddamn chapter)

Sasuke had simply nodded in response, which Naruto interpreted as his farewell. Naruto grabbed his key and jacket, heading out to Kakahsi's building a bit earlier than they'd planned.

/\/\/\/\/\

Kakashi moved to the side a bit so he could get closer to his couch companion, only to be gently pushed back to his original spot.

"Please don't sit that close, Kakashi."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, his pout visible with the lack of his mask.

"It's awkward."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Why should it be awkward, Iruka? We're all adults here. I think we should be able to sit in close quarters without it being awkward, whether we used to be in a relationship or not."

"Fine," Iruka sighed out in easy defeat.

Kakashi grinned and moved closer again, happy with the success he felt as he placed himself flush against his former fiancée's right side. "Can I tell you something, Iruka-kun?"

Iruka turned his head to the side to look at his replacement teacher. "What is it, Kakashi?" he asked.

"I think I still love you," the other man replied with a small smile.

"Don't lie to me, Kakashi," Iruka said almost warningly.

"Whoever said I was lying? I'm being serious."

Iruka hesitated for a moment. "R-really?"

Kakashi would've smirked if he'd had the luxury of his mask.

"Yes, Iruka. I've been thinking about you, and us, and how badly I screwed up for a while now. I know what I did was wrong, and I'd be so happy if you'd give me a second chance."

"Kakashi, I… I don't really know what to say… I mean, I really want to say yes, because I'd be lying if I said I didn't still want you back, but I know that I shouldn't. It wouldn't be right after everything you put me through."

"Iruka, please…" Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's knee. "I'm _begging _you."

Iruka paused again, sighing after a long moment of contemplation. "Alright, Kakashi. I say we give it another try." He smiled lovingly then, faltering only when he felt Kakashi's hand begin its inevitable ascent up his thigh. "Kakashi, I don't think we should-"

"Shh…" Kakashi silence him with a kiss, quick to situate himself on Iruka's lap as he continued their embrace. After several minutes of bliss, Kakashi pulled back only to say,

"I love you," before going right back at it.

Yamato was right.

He _had_ gotten too good at lying.

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Since I was a bitch and didn't update for like two and a half weeks before today, here's a second chapter for 4/21.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When Naruto arrived outside Kakashi's apartment door twenty minutes earlier than Kakashi had told him to be there, he didn't think it would really matter that he was early. These thoughts quickly changed, though, as he began to rise his hand to knock on the door.

Before his knuckles connected with the smooth wood of the door, he heard a voice.

"I'm _begging _you," it said, sounding an awful lot like his teacher's voice.

"Alright, Kakashi. I say we give it another try," a second voice said. This one sounded oddly familiar, as well, but Naruto couldn't quite place it. There was a short moment of silence, and Naruto began to think he shouldn't be eavesdropping. He was going to leave, figuring he could just ask Kakashi about it later, until he heard the second voice say,

"Kakashi, I don't think we should…"

Naruto stopped immediately. It couldn't possibly be what he thought it was. No, no, it couldn't be. Kakashi wouldn't.

So, Naruto waited, listening for any more conversation. He couldn't hear anything for quite a few minutes, and he couldn't help but have a few suspicions as to what could be happening on the other side of the door. He quickly brushed the thoughts away, though, far too convinced that Kakashi would never do that to him. But once he heard those three words uttered in his lover's voice, he immediately turned and left.

/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke sat on the couch reading, music playing lowly from the radio in the kitchen. He felt at peace in the soothing environment he'd set up for himself until the door opened and shut, his blonde friend entering. Sasuke instantly shut his book the moment he noticed Naruto's teary eyes and stood to pull the other boy into a warm embrace.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Naruto finally let loose, the sobs he'd been holding in the whole walk home suddenly pouring out of him. "I…"

"Naruto, honey, what happened?" Sasuke repeated, even softer than the first time, as he gently tugged Naruto down to the couch. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, rubbing his back soothingly as he waited patiently for Naruto to calm down and respond.

After a few painful minutes, Naruto sniffled sadly and his eyes flicked upward to meet Sasuke's dark irises.

"You were right," he said.

"What did he do?" Sasuke asked, trying not to let it show how much he hated this entire situation.

"Well… I wasn't really going to Gaara's, and-"

"I know, you were going to see Kakashi. It's okay. What happened when you went to his place?"

"I never even went inside, because I… I heard him talking to someone inside. I don't even know who it was. It sounded really… familiar, but I dunno who it was. But he… he said 'I love you' to whoever it was and… I just…" Sasuke felt a few more sobs wetting his shirt, but he paid it no mind. "You were right, Sasuke… He doesn't really care… He had someone else… I don't know why I didn't listen to you before…"

Sasuke had the sudden urge to march over to Kakashi's apartment himself just to wring the man's neck for doing this to his precious Naruto. All Sasuke ever wanted to do was to protect Naruto, but he'd screwed that one up by not realizing what was going on between him and Kakashi sooner. He only blamed himself for this happening to Naruto, and he felt horrible. "Naruto, calm down… It's alright. Do you want me to talk to him? You know I will."

"No, I think that might just make it worse, honestly… Thanks, though. I know you're always there for me, even if sometimes I screw everything up. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Sasuke."

"Alright, if you're sure. And… you know I'd do anything for you, right, Naruto?"

"I guess, yeah…"

"Because I really would. Anything. I'd kill for you, I'd give up anything and everything for you, and I'd kill myself if it meant protecting you. I don't think you realize how just how much I love you, Naruto. I don't think I even realize how much I love you. Kakashi's just been using you from the start, but I've… I've always loved you. Since we first became friends when we were kids, I've loved you. Even when you make idiotic decisions that should make me hate you, I love you. Even when you lie to me to do something you know would make me upset, even though you know I already know the truth, I love you. Even when you leave me for other people or other things and it kills me inside, I love you. Do you understand how strong my love for you is, Naruto?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment before lifting his head from Sasuke's chest to make eye-contact. "Sasuke, I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything if-"

Naruto cut him off with, "Of course I have to say something. You can't just go off and say something like that and expect me to not say anything in reply. But as I'm sure you know… I'm a firm believer in the saying 'actions speak louder than words'." That being said, Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's.

This… this was what Sasuke had been waiting for for so long. This was everything he'd always wanted. Naruto was telling him that he at least felt the same for him on some level, but…

He couldn't take advantage of Naruto like that. Naruto had just found his significant other cheating on him, came home a sobbing mess, and Sasuke had to pick up the pieces. Picking up said pieces did not include fucking him, like Sasuke wished it did. Naruto needed time to recover before he could fully be into a relationship anyway, and Sasuke didn't want to be the rebound. He only wanted to be with Naruto if he knew the other boy really wanted it. And… Naruto could wait. After all, Sasuke had given him countless opportunities to get back into each other's pants, but he'd turned him down every time.

So, Sasuke kissed him back for just a few moments before gently pushing him away. "We shouldn't do anything tonight."

Naruto looked rather disheartened at that.

"Let's wait until you talk to Kakashi about what you heard, and see if you still feel the same way later on. I'm not taking advantage of you in this pathetic state."

"Okay, Sasuke. I really do appreciate you being there for me right now. I guess I should go to bed…" He paused, contemplating, before leaning back over to kiss Sasuke on the cheek, a soft, "I love you, too," spilling from his lips before he stood and sauntered off to his room.

Once Sasuke was sure Naruto had shut his door, he reached up to feel the spot Naruto had just kissed on his cheek. He felt his face burn a little before quickly shaking it off and going to bed himself.

**END CHAPTER TWELVE.**

**Let's all commend our good man Sasuke for not taking advantage of our poor Naruto. *slow clapping in the distance***


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Naruto continued to lay awake in bed, just as he had been doing for the past hour. He'd been thinking so hard about all of the recent happenings that he still couldn't fall asleep. He'd been mulling over the idea of going to Sasuke's room and asking him if he could sleep in his bed with him, since Sasuke had always had a weird ability of being able to lull Naruto to sleep when he was troubled. He kept shooting it down, though, thinking it might be awkward.

Eventually, though, he decided to yolo it and go ask. Naruto climbed out of his bed, shivering from the cool air that suddenly hit him when he did so. Naruto wrapped a blanket around himself despite the fact that Sasuke's room was only a door away, and exited his room. He quietly opened Sasuke's door when he reached it, and took a few steps forward to stand beside the other boy's bed.

"Sasuke..?" he softly called out.

Sasuke had always been a rather light-sleeper, so he soon opened his eyes slowly at hearing Naruto's voice and looked up at the blonde. "Naruto? What is it?"

"I can't sleep…"

Sasuke sighed and scooted backward on his bed, lifting up the covers. Naruto quickly dropped the blanket he'd been wearing, gratefully climbing into Sasuke's arms under the Uchiha's covers. "Thank you, Sasuke," he whispered into his best friend's chest.

"Anything for you, Naruto," Sasuke replied, placing a sweet kiss on the top of the blonde's head. He then made sure he stayed awake until Naruto fell asleep, which didn't take too long. There was something about being wrapped in Sasuke's arms, flush against his warm body, that Naruto couldn't help but find soothing. He soon found himself dozing off in Sasuke's loving embrace, a small smile gracing his lips when he felt his companion's arms tighten around him in a protective manner.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, the majority of the school day went by fairly quickly. It all came to an end with Anatomy last period. Throughout the whole day, Naruto and Sasuke had been noticeably more sensual than usual, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. It continued even in Anatomy, where Naruto couldn't help but feel a little awkward under Kakashi's watchful eye.

When the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, the kids immediately stood and began packing up their things. Naruto and Sasuke ended up being the last two to reach the front of the room, and when they did, Kakashi called out,

"Naruto, a word?"

The two boys glanced at each other.

"Do you want me to stay?" Sasuke asked him, quiet enough that Kakashi couldn't hear.

"No, I should do this alone," Naruto replied.

"Alright. I'll wait for you outside." He paused. "Don't let anything happen."

"I won't. I'll see you soon." Naruto bid him farewell with a quick kiss on the cheek, and Sasuke smiled before exiting the classroom. Naruto then turned his attention to his teacher, who was still seated at behind his desk. "Yeah, Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood and walked over to the younger boy. "Naruto, where were you last night? You never came over. It was rather disheartening."

"Sorry. I got caught up with something," Naruto lied.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to having some fun with you." Kakashi took a step closer to Naruto.

Naruto took a step back. "Kakashi-"

Another step forward.

"Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?"

A step back.

"Why should you care?"

Forward.

"Because I'm your significant other. You shouldn't cheat on your loved ones."

Back.

"You're one to talk."

Forward.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Back.

"I did go to your place last night."

Another step forward.

"I didn't see you. Why would you cheat on me?"

A final step back, and Naruto's back was against the wall. "I'm not cheating on you. You're cheating on me." Naruto wished he could sink into the wall when Kakashi pinned him against it.

"And what makes you think that?" Kakashi smirked.

"I heard you talking to someone."

"Oh?"

"You said you loved them."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, honey. I only have eyes for you." Kakashi pulled down his mask, leaning down slightly.

"Yeah, right. Tell that to the other guy." Naruto leaned away from Kakashi's face. "Who were you with last night?"

"Hmm. I don't know if you'd like the answer."

"Just tell me."

Kakashi hesitated for a brief moment before answering honestly (for once), "Iruka."

"I-Iruka..? But you… No, I don't give a shit!" Naruto roughly pushed his teacher away from him. "You cheated on me! You cheated on me with your ex!" Another push. "I can't even believe how long I let you play me, how long I let you use me! I was stupid to not have realized how much of a fucking dick you are before now. I should've listened to Sasuke, rather than just let you constantly have your way with me. You're sick, Kakashi. Fucking sick." Naruto then turned to leave, but was smoothly swept up into Kakashi's strong arms. He tried to push the older man away again, only to have his arms held together behind his back as Kakashi kissed him. He soon found himself back against the wall, completely unable to move.

Kakashi eventually pulled away when he realized he wasn't going to get Naruto to return his kiss. "I see," he said, stepping back. "So you really do hate me now."

"I don't hate you," Naruto said awkwardly as he stayed against the wall. "I just… have a newfound disrespect for you."

Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You don't need to lie to me anymore."

"I probably should, though. I don't want to hurt you."

The boy scoffed. "Like you haven't already."

"Fine. You want the truth? I never loved you, never even cared about you. You're hot and good in bed. That's all I kept you around for. I had to make you believe I really loved you so that you'd stay around and I could keep using you. If you hadn't fallen for me this would've been a hell of a lot easier for me. Then, it could've been a mutual 'I wanna fuck you because you're hot' with no strings attached. So honestly, if you're pissed at me and you want to leave me, go right ahead. Go be gay with your little boy toy Sasuke. I never gave a fuck anyway."

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he did give a fuck, just from the way he said it. Nonetheless, he replied, "I pity Iruka. I doubt you really love him either," and stormed out, diva style.

/\/\/\/\/\

As was to be expected, Sasuke had been listening in on the entire conversation. Throughout it all, he'd had the strongest urge to castrate their teacher for the things he said to Naruto. But he waited patiently (ish) until he saw Naruto exit the room and turn the small corner.

"Were you listening?" he asked Sasuke.

"…Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's fine. I figured you would. But it's whatever. Let's just go home."

"Alright." As they began walking toward the main school doors, Sasuke asked, "Can I hold your hand?" in an almost timid way.

Naruto chuckled at how adorable he found the sudden inquiry, and said, "Of course you can."

Sasuke smiled as he reached his fingers out to interlace them with his friend's as they continued the walk to the car.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN.**

**What a douche. What. A. Douche. **


	14. Chapter 14

**GUYS. This... this is the last chapter. I can't even... I can't believe it... It's really just all closure-y shit, and since one of the main genres is humor, I put a good bit of that in the last lil' segment. I really hope you enjoy this closing chapter, as well as the rest of this tale.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked once he and Naruto had settled down on the couch, the TV on.

Naruto answered, "I… I don't really know. I mean, I feel good to have confronted him about all of it, but… I still miss him. Even if it was all a lie, it was nice what we had, you know?"

"I think it's good you ended it, though." After a few minutes passed without any conversation, Sasuke spoke again, "So… he went back to Iruka, huh?"

"I guess, yeah… I think it's better for him to be with Iruka than me," Naruto said with a forlorn sigh.

"I agree. We should all just move on from this. It was all just one big fuck-up that needs to be forgotten, even though that may take some time. You think you can do that?" Sasuke turned to look at the boy beside him.

"Yeah. I think so, as long as I don't lose you, too," Naruto replied, sending a dashing smile Sasuke's way.

Sasuke smiled back, knowing things would get better.

/\/\/\/\/\

The following day in the only class we give a shit about in this story, Naruto visibly tensed anytime Kakashi walked past his desk or called on him to answer a question. Several people noticed it, but only one commented.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" Shikamaru asked at the end of class. "You kept getting all… rigid."

"It's nothing. I just feel a little… sick. I think Sasuke finally decided to off me and poisoned breakfast," Naruto lied in response, fake gagging at the notion of poisoned food.

"You alright? It'd be a drag, but I'll walk you to the nurse's office if you need it," Shikamaru said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll probably be fine. Hopefully if I throw up it'll be on Sasuke."

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle at his blonde friend's childishness. "Okay. Catch you later, Naruto."

Naruto waved to him briefly as he left the room, soon following after him himself.

/\/\/\/\/\

_'__You seemed particularly… fidgety in class today. What's the matter Naruto-kun?'_

Naruto stared at the message for quite a few seconds before texting back,

_'__Sorry, I have this new policy that involves not associating myself with dicks. So basically, fuck off.'_

The Uzumaki boy couldn't believe that Kakashi would actually have the nerve to text him after what had happened the day before. Even more so could he not believe the fact that the teacher would act like actually gave a shit.

_'__That's a little rude, don't you think?'_

'Ugh.'

'Like, wtf.'

'Legit.'

'This stupid douche.'

…were just a few of the thoughts swimming around in Naruto's head when Kakashi's second text came through. He made an executive decision to _not_ justify 'this stupid douche' with a response, shutting his phone and leaving it on his dresser as he went out to the living room to Sasuke.

/\/\/\/\/\

A month and a half later had Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba spending the first afternoon as high school graduates at the public pool. A few of them had been more or less forced into coming, specifically Sasuke and Neji, but everyone still had fun. Sakura and Hinata were relaxing on a few lounge chairs beside the pool chatting, Kiba was daring Lee to profess his undying love for Neji while jumping off the high diving board, Neji was trying to decide whether or not to just shove Kiba into the deep end to get him to shut up or not, and Sasuke and Naruto were having a cut-throat splash fight in the shallow end. It was oddly serene, after all the shit that had gone down just a month and a half before.

Sasuke started to say something to Naruto until he was cut off.

"I AM SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HYUGA NEJI!"

And then there was a huge splash from the opposite end of the pool, disturbing quite a few other pool-goers' swimming. After all, Lee could never back down from a dare. There was another, significantly smaller, splash after Lee's, showing Neji's inevitable decision to push Kiba in.

"Anyway," Sasuke said irritably, grabbing Naruto's arms so he would stop flailing around as he tried to splash the Uchiha. "I was GOING to say… I'm kinda glad we're all hanging out together right now. I really didn't want to go out, but I guess… I'm happy you forced me to."

Naruto dropped his arms to his sides and smiled disarmingly. "Me too." After pausing a moment to look back at their friends, Kiba yelling at Neji for pushing him in, Lee blushing at his own confession, Neji ignoring Kiba and trying to coax Lee into ditching with him, and the girls just watching it all amusedly, Naruto said, "Sasuke, I think I'm ready."

Sasuke switched his gaze back to his best friend. "Ready for what, Naruto?"

"To try this again. To try _us_ again," Naruto said, seemingly full of confidence.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Naruto."

"I… I think it's long overdue that I come back to you." Naruto smiled brightly again, glad knowing he was back with the right guy, back in the right relationship. When Sasuke pulled him into his bare chiseled chest to plant one right on him, not giving a fuck that they were surrounded by tons of people, Naruto was more than happy to kiss him back, his smile never falling from his lips.

…

"Anybody else seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Kiba asked from beside the diving board.

"Such is the Springtime of Youth!" Lee exclaimed, tearing up and making anyone who knew them question just why Neji had feelings for him again. "Guy-sensei would be so proud!"

"Interesting," was all Neji had to say on the matter, though he didn't really seem all that interested in Naruto and Sasuke making out in the pool.

"Shit, this means I gotta give Shikamaru that twenty bucks…" At the questioning gazes sent his way, he elaborated. "He totally knew all along that they'd get back together before college, and I bet against him. Dammit, I should've known better than to bet against something Shikamaru said."

"Idiot," Neji said, then going back to ignoring Kiba.

…

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said with nothing but sincerity once they separated.

"Yeah, you made that pretty damn clear last month." A moment of silence passed until…

"I love you, too, Sasuke. Really, I do."

And Sasuke couldn't have been happier.

**FIN.**

**oh my goddddd I don't even know if this chapter is good but I think I myself like it but I dunno if you guys liked it so please let me know**


End file.
